


Cookies

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, uh... cookies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood





	Cookies

It was a quiet afternoon and they had the day off, so they decided they might as well spend it together. After all, they didn't see each other very often anymore with their busy schedules.

"Can we make cookies?" Ray asked. 

"Seriously?" Ryan replied. "The first day we have together in weeks and you want to make cookies?" 

"Don't you like cookies?" 

Ryan could have argued with that, but he couldn't argue with the look Ray had given him. 

Ryan sighed and Ray grinned, knowing he'd won. 

A little over twenty minutes later, Ryan was hard at work, mixing the ingredients and actually doing the work. Ray, on the other hand, was sitting on the counter watching. 

"You know," Ryan said, glancing at him. "When you said you wanted to bake cookies, I kind of assumed you'd help." 

In response, Ray seized a small handful of sugar and threw it at Ryan, snickering. Ryan just shook his head, dislodging the sugar as best he could. He continued working silently until a handful of flower hit his back. 

"Ray," Ryan said quietly. "Stop it." 

Ray threw a couple more small handfuls of sugar and other things at Ryan, snickering some more. 

"Ray. RAY. Stop." 

Ray just laughed but obeyed, and didn't throw anything for another five minutes. Just when Ryan thought he was safe, he felt another handful of sugar rain down his back, some getting in his shirt. He stopped what he was doing and turned slowly to look at Ray, who was now standing behind him, a cheeky smile on his face and a look in his eyes that suggested this was exactly what he wanted.

"Ray," Ryan said warningly. The look in Ray's eyes became more pronounced as his smile turned to a grin.  
Ryan turned fully towards him and began stalking towards Ray in a manner that would intimidate anyone else. Ryan kept walking forward until he was right in front of Ray, making Ray step backwards until he hit the fridge, but that didn't stop Ryan, who kept walking forward until their noses were practically touching. 

"Are you sure you want to do that again?" Ryan nearly threatened in a low voice. 

Silently and slowly, without Ryan noticing, Ray raised his hand and let a handful of sugar drop right on the top of Ryan's head, some of it falling down his face. 

Ray bursts out laughing and Ryan tried very hard to keep his intimidating look in place but of course fails miserably. He snickered a little bit and then presses forward again, hands planting themselves on either side of Ray's head and he leaned forward and kissed him rather roughly for a lazy Sunday afternoon.


End file.
